


Memories of Nagito

by Avillesdamnedclub



Category: Danganronpa
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-06 00:21:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16377854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avillesdamnedclub/pseuds/Avillesdamnedclub
Summary: You were Nagito's best and only friend the only thing keeping him sane. What happens when he loses everything and only has you. And then you're  forced to leave too. What happens when he loses hope and desperately wants to find more.





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: When We First Met 

"Pinky ... don't ever forget me" I frowned my eyebrow "Never Hiko"

"Were bond by blood" A grip grabs my wrist pulling me the opposite direction "You're my sister for life" Hiko shouted out to me I do little to resist my mother's grasped "Generations upon generations and I'm the first to get fired from working at the" Mom tells dad. I just sit back cuddling my teddy in the carseat I wish I didn't need anymore. Dad looks back at me "Oh, honey don't worry! Daddy has you set up in an private school" The first day of school ... I composed myself at the door "Mother said first grade isn't that hard" I chuckle before opening the door. My eyes meet with a antique doll that I assumed to be my teacher. With her pale skin and piercing blue eyes she was a rare sight. "May I help you?" She ask I quickly look away shoving the note from the principal in front of me "Ah! Everyone this is Avi! Make her feel welcomed while I add her name to the charts" She looks to me and smiles "I'm Miss Manson by the way nice to meet you" It was obvious we could pick our own seats. Group of friends we're bunched together. One figure sat alone. I made my way to him, but before I could even take a step I felt my wrist being grabbed."Hey, new girl my name's Junko" There was something about her that sent chills up my spine. Maybe it was the hair bows she had tied in her hair. Two bears one white and one black. She had a wickedly charming smile... I remember thinking that she could start a war with one word. "It's Avi" I said pulling my hand back. "I know that stupid!" She said with a wicked laugh. Another girl approaches I assume her sister and says "Maybe we should leave her alone" Looking closer it was obvious the two were twins the only slight difference like hair color and slight freckles across one of their noses. Junko rolls her eyes at her sister before turning around and saying "I would stay away from Nagito" She comes in close whispering in my ear "He's bad luck"

Everyone in the room seemed to believe it. As I cross the desk several disheveled looks are tossed my way. Whispers of "Is she serious" and "There goes another one" are heard as I pass people. I refuse to believe it though. It hurt my heart that all of these people segregated him, avoided him as if he were a monster.

"Can I sit here?" I asked, trying not to sound nervous, but the truth was I was terrified. What if he rejects my friendly gesture? The boy glanced up from his book at me "Sit where you like, I don't own the school" He coldly said.I placed my bookbag on the back of the chair next to him just to have it fall to the floor "I'm Avi, Wait you probably knew that" I awkwardly laughed holding my hand out for him to shake."Nagito Komaeda nice to meet you" He said while his grey eyes looked me up and down and then back at his book never taking my hand.

At a loss for words I try to make small talk "What are you reading?" He closed his book and then ran his hands through his thick white hair "Does it matter?"  
'Bad luck he's not Bad luck he's just rude' I stopped myself from making an abhor expression, but I still talked to him. All I could think about was talking to him. I sat next to him talking to him even though he barely said anything back. I visited him in the nurse's office. He started smiling a little when I spoke, and so I talked more. Cracking jokes doing everything in my power to entertain the boy ... just to see his smile. "Hey, Avi" Someone came up and grabbed my hand I was shocked to see it was Nagito. "Oh, hi" I smiled which he tried to return but failed.

"We are friends right" He asked staring at the ground. "Of course" I smile. He smiles before hugging me "I've never had a friend before!" I hug him back with a puzzled look on my face "Why?" I ask when we separate from each others brace. "I'm bad luck" he says in a soft tone. I looked at Nagito speechless. He had this drilled into his head. I give him a smile and said "Don't worry about it we'll be best friends forever"


	2. Music of love

Years fly by like leaves in the wind. The frigid winter where me and Nagito built snowman. Calm springs where we strolled in the park. Hot summers where we stayed the hell inside.Then again until the seasons turned into years. Now it was summer once again. The beginning of my years of middle school. Today the boy had not let go of my hands since we left my apartment. "Nagito, Where are we going" I asked feeling blush creep on my face. In was only natural to develop feelings for your childhood friend. "Don't worry about it" He turned and smiled at me making me blush more. "Anyway" He rubbed his head with his free hand and asked "Are you ready for school" I growl "Don't speak of it" Once again he laughs at me. Our walking stopped as we heard the blaring song of an ice cream truck. "Do you want one?" I ask pulling out my wallet.   
"Here let me buy you one" He lets go off my hand pulling out a ten dollar bill. I pick one that looked like a patriot popsicle. "Here we are" Nagito says. I look out to see a blanket in a field of grass. Small flowers were seen across the vase field. "Wow, This is all so gorgeous"   
"So are you" He mumbles looking down at the ground. "Hmm?" I ask smiling at the boy. He clears his throat "Nothing ... let's just sit down" I do as he says Sitting there a small gust of breeze blows strand of brown hair off my shoulder. "Oh, I forgot to say you look good today" Nagito giggles nervously which was not like him. To also mention I was wearing shorts and a baggy t that shows off my sides. "Oh this old thing" I laughed at him falling on my back onto the blanket. I see his eyes glaze over me "Avi ..." he says when he meets my eyes "I-" He stops closing his eyes and falling next to me. "What was it?" I ask looking at him.   
"Nothing ... never mind" He says not making eye contact. "Is it bad?" I ask springing up. He shakes his head "No! Not anything like that"   
"Do you have a crush on a girl?" He looks at me clearly confused "I bet she's beautiful!' I squeal rubbing his head "Baby Ko finally has a crush" He sits up now "Aw! They grow up so fast"   
"Avi ... stop" he rolls his eyes. "Who is it?" I jump eagerly. "D-don't worry about it!" He says blush obvious on his face. " Guess I'll have to tickle it out of you" I said digging at his sides. He laughs until finally he can't take it anymore and kisses me. I went limp with shock "Nagito ..." He looks at me with nervous eyes "Good now I don't have to act like I'm happy for you"   
"What?" He screams grabbing onto his chest. I laugh "I was actually pretty salty when I thought you liked someone else" Nagito rolls his eyes "Thank god" He laughs "It would of been awkward if the mariachi band came and you said no" I look around "I swear if you-" Nagito cut me off with another kiss "I'm sorry ... I've been waiting to do that all day" He sighs playing with my hair. "I've been waiting a year" I stuck out my tongue. "I've been waiting since we meet" I frowned my eyebrows "You didn't know what kissing was when we meet !" The sky began to turn a pinkish orange. The walk home was quiet, but I couldn't help but smile. We throw glances at each other never saying anything. At the door Nagito grabbed my other hand "Will you go out with me?"   
"Nope! I just kissed you because we're best friends" I rolled my eyes pulling him into a hug "Of course I will!" Nagito claps his hands together and screams "Great!" Men with instruments blare as he gives me a kiss goodbye. "Nagito!" He shrugs as the men follow him down the street.


	3. Hope's Peak Academy

We used to celebrate each month we stayed together, but as it dragged on into years we felt it unnecessary. We just meet up and cuddle... our one year and six months was no different excepted Nagito was now millionaire. He was kidnapped (not for long) and found a lottery ticket for a large sum of money.   
'Man ... What a lucky guy' An old childhood friend said. I don't honestly remember how they look, which is sad. I know they're part of a rich family. I know they're a girl by the name. They curse a lot and is one of the funniest people I know.   
'I wouldn't say that ... he did get kidnapped' I texted back before placing my phone underneath my lap "Would you consider yourself lucky?" He shrugs "On and off" I sigh "Weird"   
He continues braiding my hair "Yeah ... but it comes in handy!" I slap his hand away from my hair "Even lucks on your side you brat!" I feel a buzz underneath me 'That's kind of fucked' Hiko said sending a laughing face. 'Boi! I know we need to cleanse his soul!' I sent it before continuing 'That's the devil right there' Nagito scoffed reading over my shoulder. His hand touches my face pulling me close enough to give a peak on the lips.  
Things got better over time. I was happy just to be with him. Once we got to 8th grade I thought things would get even better. I mean I had so much to wish for like going to our senior dance, but not for the chance of the crown. We were going to spike the punch. And give the principle pot brownies. It was going to be the best senior pranks ever, but that was a long time away from 8th grade. "Wait" an eager Nagito caught up to me on my way to school "Oh! Not taken your private jet today" I laughed which he joined in on despite being out of breathe.   
"I got into Hope's Peak Academy!" He said out of nowhere grabbing my hand. I took a deep breath. Who was going to help me with school work? Hope's Peak is states away how will we see each other, but the look on his face made unable to argue so smiling joyfully I ask "Really? You're an Ultimate!"   
"No, I just won a lottery" Nagito said, calming down a little. "What does that make you?" Nagito laughed at my questioned "Ultimate Lucky Student"  
"Ironic" I grunted "Well, you did it! I'm so proud of you" I touched the side of his face as if he saw the sadness in my eyes Nagito shoots a smile and says "I thought you'd move with me" I look away from him "I don't really have a talent" I whispered. Nagito blushed a little before saying "I'm going to put a lot of money into resigning you as a reserve student" I felt a rush of excitement "I can't believe it!" I laugh hugging him "We're going to Hope's Peak" I grabbed hold of his hand and I didn't want to let go even when we arrived in front of my first class.   
"Um? Avi-" Nagito, started but I cut him off with a "No"   
"You can't drag me to class with you" Nagito said, pulling me in front of him and grabbing my other hand "This weekend to celebrate let's have a date at my place"  
I roll my eyes "Finally!" Nagito just laughs kissing my forehead before disappearing into the crowd.


	4. Always Protect

For some reason on that summer day ... there was a cold chill. I closed my eyes feeling it wash my nervousness away replacing it with a sudden determination.   
"Wow, I've never seen you so focused" I hear over my music. I shoot a glance at Nagito who hovered over me "I'm relaxing"   
"Are you nervous?" He asked helping me up. "Are you?" I countered avoiding the question. He took a deep breathe "Too be honest" He took my hand and pulled me in the direction of his house "A little" After a short taxi ride a dark mansion filled my vision "What the hell!?!" I said I knew he had a lot of money, but I never knew he lived in a mansion.

"Yep, I live here" he smiled. I was still in shock as he pulled me to his house. Nagito pulled a key from his pocket."And you live here all alone" He unlocks the door avoiding my question. I imagine living in a big house with no but yourself. The house so empty and barren. Just cold walls to greet you when you get home. I wonder if it's any better than a drunk mom. He opened the door "It's not as bad as you think" he said opening the door for me. A color scheme of black and grays greeted me. It held a gloomy atmosphere. "Why so emo?" I laughed. "I hadn't got around to redecorating ... plus I spend all my time at your place" Everyday he was over at my house still he came home to this every night. Nagito led me to the kitchen "Do you want anything?" I shake my head checking my phone expecting it to be a text from Hiko, but instead my mother 'Don't come home tonight I'm having company' Use to the idea of strangers drinking in my house I let out a small sigh "I can't go home today" Nagito closes the refrigerator "Really? Why?" He peeks over my shoulder "Damn" I groan "Is it okay if I stay here?" He frowns his eyebrows handing me a bottle of water "I supposed ... isn't there anywhere else would rather go?" "Hannah is having that big party remember ... and Hiko lives a long ways away" Nagito laughs "Here it is then" His laugh get's rigged "Let me just clean up a bit" He runs up stairs. I follow quietly behind. Nagito room had lavender covers with frilly pillow cases. He struggled ripping paper off of a huge board in his room. Placing them in a trash bag. The word Hope in big letters were seen on many of them. I was confused as I tapped the door with my knuckles. He open the door and I pelted him with kisses. "Don't leave me alone for that long!" I whine clinging on to him. "It was only thirty seconds" I frowned "Your house is spooky" "Nah, you're just a baby" I pull the back of his neck pulling him in for another kiss this time deeper. Nagito grabbed my waist pulling me closer to him. He picks me up tired of bending down and walks me over to his desk where my legs stayed tied around his waist. We part lips gasping for air. The silence of blushed faces were interrupted by awkward chuckles. "I'm sorry" He says trying to back away from me but my legs stay wrapped around him like a cobra strangling my victim pulling him closer "What was that big poster board?" "It was a Bulletin Board" he said quietly giving up his struggle. I roll my eyes throwing my arms around his neck "Well what was that BuLlEtIn BoArD for" Nagito chuckled "Just money stuff" I could tell that was a lie but before I could confront him about it I was cut off by a clumsy kiss. He hungrily presses himself into me.. I feel his heat as it's too much. I pushed him away and gasped for air. He quickly apologizes backing away and waving his hands. I laugh it off "Damn Nagito what a horn dog!" He joins in with an awkward chuckle. He helps me off the desk guiding me back down stairs where we play a board game until dinner. Which was delivered to us by some chinese resteraunt I didn't know delivered "I wanted to cook for you ... but I'm terrible" I laugh "Thank you for sparing my stomach" We crack jokes which causes us to take an hour to eat our food. "Now what?" Nagito ask taking my cup and trash. I let out a sly chuckle walking over to him as he's washing the few dishes in the sink "We could finish what we started upstairs" Nagito stops mid action casting a shy look at me "What did we start up stairs?" I grumbled "You know ... Well maybe you don't" I hug him from behind tracing my fingers on his chest "Then maybe we can start something upstairs" He chokes dropping the class in his hands. I move away from him "Do you not want to?" Nagito turns to me wrapping his arms around my waist. He gives me two quick timid pecks "As much as I want to I can't" I frown my brows "Why?" "My luck cycle takes whatever is mine and if we ..." He slurred off not making eye contact. I rolled my eyes "That's a really stupid excuse" "It's not-" I cut him off "If you don't like me that way be a man and tell me" Nagito groans pulling my head to his chest "I just don't want to lose you" I took a deep sigh. He was always like this I don't know why I was surprised. He always goes on these rants about hope I mostly choose to ignore it. I can't deny that his mental state is lacking. I can't deny that person I love is obsessed with the theory of his luck. The worst thing is in my face everyday ... that I can't help him. I can only stay with him and protect him from others. As he clings to me I realize the real person he needs protection from is himself.


	5. Ran off to Defeat Despair

After that day Nagito and I became closer than ever. It seemed like Nagito was getting better happier or even. The plan to go to Hope's Peak Academy was in full swing. The only problem was convincing Nagito on a airplane with me. He agreed after a lot of begging, but refused to sit next to me. So I was forced to sit next to some stranger. The person who was next to me was a male with brown hair and an ahoge. He was wearing a white button up shirt with a green tie that kind of looked like the deviantart logo.  
"Hey, My name is Hajime Hinata" He said when he saw me looking him up and down. "Oh! My name is Avi pleasure to meet you" I said shocked at his energetic introduction. He looked super happy like on cloud nine.  
"Not to be rude but where are you going that's got you so hyped up?" I asked.  
"To Hope's Peak Academy" He said a giant smile spreading across his face. I smiled before saying "Me too! But as a reserve student" His attitude completely changed "Me too" I felt terrible did I somehow pop his bubble? I pat his shoulder "Are you okay?"   
Nagito who was watching from one seat over shouted "Hey sweetie you packed everything right" "  
"Huh? Is that your boyfriend we can switch seats if he wants to sit next to you" Hajime offered but Nagito shook his head.  
"It's fine he really likes the empty seat next to him" I rolled my eyes. Hajime shrugged his shoulders then asked "Is he going to Hope's Peak Academy too"  
"Yes, but as a main course student so I'm glad I met someone in advance" I told him. Hajime went into full fangirl mode "OH MY GOD! That's amazing! You're amazing! I wish I was as amazing as you" He throw random compliments at Nagito.  
"Um? Thanks" Nagito said before turning around to face the window. Hajime and I chatted until the airplane came to a landing. I was glad to hear that he was completely normal. For some reason that was something I felt I needed in my life normalcy.   
"I have to go they usually keep the Ultimates and the reserve course separated" Nagito said before giving me a peck on the lips.  
"Alright bye" I sighed. After Nagito walked away Hajime said "This way is to the reserve course dorms"  
"Wait! how do we know we don't even have a map" I asked in shock. Hajime smiled proudly "I know this school like the back of my hand" When we got there it was given that they didn't really care about the reserve students. The lobby of it mimicked that of a low budget dentist office. The front desk was empty and there was no sign of where to stay "Hey, want to share dorms" I innocently asked.  
"What? But I'm a boy" Hajime panicked.  
"I... don't want to be in the dorm with a stranger"  
"I get it but will your boyfriend be okay with it" Hajime said opening the door to our new dorm "But your boyfriend won't like I thought about it, but Nagito never seemed to be the jealous type. I don't want to be upset with him but I don't want to have to meet new people. I was only at Hope's Peak for Nagito. I didn't want have to be forced into a small space with a stranger. So Hajime became my roommate because we had already passed the stage of awkward strangers. The next day I brought it up to Nagito who was a little upset. Still he just held me and told me he trusted me. He looked empty though even before I gave him the news. Even when we sat in the courtyard he had a distant look in his eyes.   
'Hey it's been awhile lol I've just been busy with the new school' I sent Hiko a text on a boring evening after school. I don't get a text until an hour later when Hajime and I had been studying. I pick my phone up automatically which got an annoyed glance from Hajime. 'Same here ... We should meet up soon' Hiko had also sent me an excited text saying she's going to Hope's Peak as Ultimate Yakuza. Which means my mother was a former worker for them. We decided to meet in the courtyard, but I could never find her in the crowd ... So we never hung out. Hajime presence in the room became more and more less as the days ticked on. He would always come back too tired to do anything. He just slept. I confronted him once when he came in a little past midnight. "Hajime! Where have you been?" I turn the light on rubbing my sleep deprived eyes. "The Library" He answers hollow. "I checked there" I grumbled. He didn't look at me. I notice a difference in aurora he didn't feel kind and nice anymore.   
"Just leave it alone I don't have time to argue with you" His voice was deeper than usual. In fear I shut up turning off the lights just to stay awake. That was the last time I saw Hajime. Nagito was also slowly changing. He became more inclined to blow me off. Every planned weekend was destroyed by homework or him not feeling well. I shuffled through my day without human contact. I clung on to the failing relationship. One day I laid in my empty room missing everyone. Even Hiko after sometime had stopped replying to my text. Most of my friends from home ended the friendship due to jealousy. As the clock changed to nine I took a step out of my dorm which was against the rules. A strange part of me did not care anymore. If I was to be expelled ... fine. I have no reason to be here. I had been in the main course dorm before it resembled something of a lavish hotel resort. It was late enough to where the main desk person was too intrawled in her computer to notice me sneak by. I peaked around the corner into Nagito's hall. There I saw a familiar face she still wore the crazed smile. Although now she wore revealing skirts. Junko was still as beautiful as she was when we were little. No wonder she became an ultimate ... no wonder she was sneaking into Nagito's room so late. With tears blocking my vision I walk to the door. I paused in front of it.   
"I'll cover this world with despair" Junko let out an insane laugh that sent chills up my spine.   
"Hope will rise out from it! Yes! Yes ... that hope will be so divine!" It's Nagito's reply that made my stomach sick. Junko laughed again "What about your girl?" She knew I was there as she peeked at the cracked door. "S-She'll be the most hopeful" I noticed the grey pools in his eyes and left. I didn't know that part of Nagito. I'll ask him about it tomorrow, but did I honestly want to know? I take three sleeping pills just to fall into an uneasy slumber.


	6. New found Hope

Loud noises wake me up ... Gunshots? I sprung up running to the window to take a peek. Chaos ensued. Men in black suit tried to keep the peace but to no avail. I ran to them dodging grabbing hands and thrown objects.   
"What's happening?" I asked keeping an eye out. "Ma'am you are to remain in doors!" I looked around their were goofy looking bears painted in many places. "We need to retreat!" Screamed another voice.   
"I-I'm from Hope's Peak let me come with you!" I was terrified. They took me on board this helicopter. I was questioned and told to fill in major gaps. There was no way I knew half the stuff they were asking. Apparently sixteen of my upperclassmen were being held in the school. At first for protection but then there was a take over. I joined future foundation through half of my training six of the students were rescued. "Makoto Naegi ... You were one of the students attending Hope's Peak" Detective Amari flips through his clipboard before looking at me "I have here another Hope's Peak attended slash newest member of the Future Foundation" I hold my hand out "Avi Hiraoka" I didn't wait along before the male took mine and introduced himself again. He told how he was forced to participate in a game that got ten of his classmates killed. It investigated the other six as well and all their stories were the same.   
"Did you hear one of them is a serial killer and another one tampered with evidence" Detective Amari rubbed the grey stubble on his chin "Look kid I'm going to handle Genocide you get Byakuya" He wanted to see if the two of them happened to be working for despair. Still I was stiff as I entered the questioning room with the blonde. I handed him some coffee "I didn't know what you liked in it" I threw him some packets of sugar. "I drink it black" He says crudely taking a sip. "Byakuya, Do you ever feel ... I don't know depressed or outraged for no reason" He stops drinking placing the mug down and leaning a little into the table "Look, I don't need a psychiatrist" He sighs "All I need is to be out of this madness" He drinks his coffee "I was locked in a school, all my memories were wiped clean, and ten of the people in my class are dead" He was angry I would be too. "I get it" I said softly "Come on ... you need to rest" A month of them being examined and they joined the fourteenth division. I often came to visit them and they became more than the six survivors I pitied. The boy who reminded me of Hajime became Makoto the guy who gave the best advice. The girl who gave me a chill up the spine with her cold glare became Kyoko who had the stupidest laugh on those two occasions that she found something humorous. The girl who made me cringe in disgust was actually just Toko who doesn't shower often, but just happens to be my favorite author/serial killer. The tan girl who I was complete jealous of because of her perfect physique is Aoi who agreed to help me work on mine. The blonde jerk turned out to be Byakuya who was secretly a really sweet asshole. The guy whose hair I was confused of was actual just Yasuhiro who ... is pretty much confusing all around. I wasn't alone anymore.   
I would wake up around four every morning to meet up with Aoi. On this particular morning Makoto joined us.   
"Hey!" I shout jogging over "What's planned for today? A death sprint? Trip up the mountain?" I hear Makoto let out an uneasy giggle.   
"I like the enthusiasm, but I was thinking some breakfast" She smiles grabbing my wrist "Everyone else is waiting in the cafeteria" I was pulled off to the main Future Foundation building. The hall of eating was complete empty except for the two faces of Kyoko and Byakuya. "Hello" Kyoko greeted with a faint smile.   
"Where's the other two?" I asked taking the empty seat next to the blonde.   
He just scooted away from me in discomfort and said "Like those two idiots would wake up this early" Kyoko interrupted our banter. With a gloved hand in the air "I wanted us all to meet here because I have some news" All eyes were on here "They have found the Renimates of Despair" I frowned my eyebrows "That's good right this is a celebration?" I shudder at her stiff glare. "We think that this Nagito you told us about is among them" Kyoko says placing a hand on my shoulder. I had told them about Nagito in a moment of weakness. I remembered Makoto holding my hand and calming me down from my sobbing. Aoi just rubbed my shoulder. Even Kyoko comforted me by giving my leg a few awkward taps. Byakuya did nothing not until everyone else had left my room. He looked me in the eye and told me "That he'd make me happy again he swears on his name" He held my face and gave me this tender look. A look that only I know and then he kissed me. I felt awkward at the thought. I hate to admitted but those three month in Byakuya's arms were amazing, but not enough to make me forget about Nagito. I still wanted Nagito and Byakuya knew it so we both agreed to end it. "We can't let anything happen to him" The blonde spoke nodding. I instantly agreed with him. So the four of us schemed to keep Nagito safe. I promised him I'd protect him and I'm going to keep it.   
I was there when the group actually found him. I was reluctantly allowed to see him. I walked by four windows. They were the essence of insanity. Each one of their eyes were locked on me screaming taunts and profanity. Some were calm sitting in the corner. Nagito was staring at his bare feet. We had stripped and searched all of them replacing their clothing with patient gowns. "Nagito?" I cried. He looked up at me his eyes were like dark tornadoes. I didn't know who that was.   
'I said I'd protect him. I failed...I failed I... ' My crying was stopped by knocking on the window. Komeda had two hands pressed against the glass staring at me. I was taken back by a feminine hand.  
"Nagito? Why you could have stayed! We could have been happy!" I yelled at him tears pouring down my cheeks.

"Avi .... I don't deserve happiness. I don't deserve you. Don't cry please this is for the sake of your hope" He chuckled "It must seem like a lie right now ... I'm sorry but I really do love you" Komeda tried to smile warmly but it was just crazed.   
I put my hands where his were on the glass "I found a way to help you don't worry... I'll fix you" Byakuya came in with his arms crossed "Is this really worth it?" He asked fixing his glasses. I nod "Yes .." Byakuya gets closer to me taking a gander around the room before taking my hands in his "You know you could just stay here with us ... with me" he whispers the last part.   
"Byakuya" I grip his hands back "I promised him that I'd protect him" I pulled my hands away glancing at the all so eager Komeda on the other side of the glass "He's the love of my life and I will save him" Makoto and me worked with engineers to design characters.   
"We need a teacher" Makoto once said over lunch "I don't want to leave a bunch of teenagers without supervision" I hummed "I also think we need a spy" I took a big bite of my sandwich. I made the spy and Makoto focus on his teacher. I scribbled at my napkin I ended up drawing a familiar face although I couldn't place it on anyone. My train of thought was derailed by Makoto asking "Why is there so much pink" I smiled brightly "Pink is a hopeful color"  
Makoto laughed "Alright if you think so I agree"

He never disagrees with someone. In a way it was a good trait. I know I can always come to him and not be judged. I admired him like so many others. Makoto was normal just like me, but somehow way more specticular than the rest. The day came and i watched all the uncousions dispares being hooked up to machines. A classroom appeared some people started to wander in there confused. One of them was my Nagito. He sat calmly in the corner. I watched him noticing how calm he was. Watching how friendly him and Hajime had got. He was my Nagito not the crazed man hooked up to a machine. That was until everything went to shit and they were forced to kill each other. Nagito quickly changed back. Was he just always like that? I started to question my loyalty because I had never noticed the dark pools replacing his warm grey eyes. I watched as the person I barely knew mastermind and control everyone. I watched the stranger I love die. "There There" Kirigiri patted my shoulder with not a shred of concern on her face or in her voice. Her and Togami are so good at hiding their emotions. I was a mess at the end of the game. I couldn't go with them when they went into the Neo World to save them. All I could do was sit there and sob in a room full of strangers.


	7. You're My Hope

Nagito was dead ... the love of my life was now just a body. Still breathing but there was no movement. I didn't train with Aoi anymore. I stayed in my room gripping a pillow my eyes always felt stiff from the tears. The wall entranced me even when people came and checked on me I couldn't take my eyes off the wall. Another knock I assumed it was just Togami he sometime came and stayed with me. He stayed with me for hours reading to me taking my mind off the blank wall. A man I didn't know stepped in when yelled come in.   
"Naegi sent me for you" I stared at him a few minutes in complete shock, but I followed. They had a plan to save Nagito. A risky plan ... a plan I didn't want to go through with it. It made me feel guilty but I didn't want to be in Nagito's head. I don't want to know the truth of what he's thinking.   
"Why me?" I asked and everyone paused in shock. I was the one sobbing every night and I didn't want to fix it. With everyone silence I gathered my thoughts. "I-I understand" I started to tear up I didn't know I could cry anymore. Kirigiri placed a hand on my shoulder and without a shred of concern spoke "I know this is difficult ... Byakuya already tried to go in your stead" She paused as Togami gave her a dirty look "but it needs to be someone they trust" Makoto spoke next with a kind smile "You'll be reunited" Aoi jumped up "Wait that means you'll leave!" She gripped my wrist "don't go" I pulled her into an embrace "I have to ... " A sudden determination lit inside me "I'm going to save him ... and I'm going to get answers!" Byakuya growled "You're not going to forgive him .. are you?" I paused ... no it would take a long time for me to actually forgive the boy. Before I could answer Byakuya pulled me into the room with Nagito's sleeping body. I watched as the boy breath shallow breaths. My focus was snapped back to the blonde when he lifted one of Nagito's hands ... Junko's hand. "This is insanity" He said waving the arm at me "This is dangerous ... you know that right" I nodded my eyes falling back to the pale boy. "This device isn't completely test either ... you'll be the test run" I sighed "Thank you for the concern, but I'm not backing out" I sent the rest of the day being trained for what I may come across. No one really new what was going to happen. The same day I gave all my friends a calm smile as they placed me in the container. Aoi and Byakuya had their eyebrows frowned. Aoi with her eyes locked on me a few tears sneaking out of her eyes. Byakuya didn't look away from the ground. Kyoko and Makoto didn't seem fazed. Kyoko isn't fazed by anything, but Makoto was always overly passionate. He had told me that morning that he wasn't afraid because he knew I could do it. That gave me the faith to smile through the sharp pain and then uncomfortable slumber. 

 

I couldn't hear the beeping of my heart monitor anymore. I took note of my surroundings. I was in an auditorium I could hear children laughing the only light of the room was that of the monitor. The only person in the audience was a fluffy-haired Nagito. With quiet footsteps, I approached him. "Nagito?" I could feel the tears start to build. He didn't respond his eyes were just locked on the screen. I followed his gaze."This doesn't seem safe!' Young Nagito was always concerned about my stupid decisions. The young me laughed it off as usual "Oh come on it's perfectly safe. If you don't want to I'll go alone"I-I remember this! It was the first time you came to my house. I wanted to show off to you" I placed my hand on Nagito's. "I really shouldn't of let you" His voice was hollow. I laughed leaning a head on his shoulder "You did try to stop me" After a terrible accident and being barely missed by a trunk he helped me up. He bandaged my wounds and he made me feel safe again. Even though my mother wasn't there. Even though I had the worst headache of my eight-year-old life. "Don't take risk like that" Nagito scolded tears were in his eyes even though he wasn't the one pain. Confused I mumbled an apology. Nagito grabbed my hands determination in his eyes "No matter what we stick together, okay. I want to marry you someday" At the time I didn't understand marriage. I doubt any child my age did. Even though I had never seen a successful one I knew it meant forever. "I ... still want to be with you forever" My voice was choked I wanted nothing less than to stay strong. "You're not real" Nagito yanked himself away from me. "No matter how much I want you to be ... You're not her" "Nagito," I said softly taking his face in my hands "I'm here to get you" He turned back to the screen "She would never come for me" The screen died out to reveal a new scene. It was around eighth-grade summer and I had chugged a bunch of coffee to finish up an exam. As I was about to sip my third cup Nagito snatched it away "I think you've had enough" "Fine! then come dance with me my queen" I said sticking my hand out. "Oh and make a fool out of myself no way" Nagito smiled brightly rolling his eyes. "I'm only a fool for you, Nagito" I got down on my knees as a knight would "I pledge myself to you. My loyalty shall always be with you. I pledge that you'll be my first everything. I promise I'll protect you while you protest me" My voice was so Shakespearean it made me laugh. That Nagito lifted my head giving me a long kiss "You're the fairest knight I've ever seen" He matched my tone. "I can't live without you anymore" The tears broke through shocking Nagito. "I love you just come with me" I begged "If you have nothing else to believe ... believe in me" He was speechless "I'm so stupid" His voice was soft while he was taking me in his arms "I'd follow you to the ends of the earth. I was looking so desperately for hope. But you are my hope. You've always been my hope"


End file.
